Good Morning Midnight
by Isabella-May-Swan
Summary: The Swan's are sisters moving 2 Chicago to attend midnight performing arts school. The Cullen's are brothers, Emmett and Jaz are moving 2 Chicago to attend midnight as well, Edwards moving there 2 start a new job. Colab With The-May-Of-Brianna.
1. Chapter 1

Good Morning Midnight

Hey! New story for me!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(

Chapter 1

Only Hope – Many More. (A Walk To Remember)

**Bella's POV **

"Come on Bella. WAKE UP." Screamed my best friend and sister Alice's voice at some un-godly hour. The last 2 words rising to a decibel that I didn't even believe possible. It was the day that we were due to leave for our 2 day road trip to The Midnights collage of fine arts in the out skirts of Chicago. But no matter how excited I was. Which was a LOT by the way, I did not see why she was waking me up so early. I new that Rose, my other best friend and sister and soon to be room mate would not be awake for at least another hour and even Alice wouldn't dare to prevent that from happening. Giving in I removed the pillow from the top of my head I quickly glare at Alice before letting out an involuntary yawn. "Alice, what on earth do you want at this ungodly hour?" I half groaned as I stretched and stood up, stumbling into one of the many boxes that crowded the tiny bedroom that I share with her. "Why are you so excited to get to school any way Alice? School doesn't start for 3 more days!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you my dear child have much to learn. School starts in 3 days, yes. But before then we have to see what _Horrid _condition these dorms are in. then I have to give ours a TOTAL make over. I mean I totally doubt that the curtains will match the bedspreads I picked out and I am not even going to start imagining what horrid color the walls will be. Why I ask cant collages have normal colored walls!" I walked out in the middle of Alleys rant. I mean I love her and all but there is only so much of her fashion talk I can take in one day. I new the REAL reason she was so excited. Although her or rose would NEVER admit it, they had both recently broken up with there boyfriends. Jacob and Sam, and were looking to move on. The relationships hadn't really been that serious, they had dated for a while but the feeling just wasn't there. I new that they were both more then ready to move on and hopefully find love at Midnight. I had never had a boyfriend so although I had no real idea what it felt like to fall in love, I new that if anyone deserved it those 2 girls deserved it more then anyone else! While I was thinking this I had had a quick shower and was dressed in my workout clothes walking to my make shift bare in our box filled living room. My ballet was a shock to everyone really, especial me. I was a total klutz 24/7. but give me a pair of ballet shoes and I will give you a routine that will blow you away. After a quick workout I got changed quickly and with Alice and Rose I finished packing up our old apartment and loaded the boxes into the car ready for our road trip to Midnight!

**A/N. well what do you think??? Should I keep going with this or just quit while im ahead (Lol) I Know that this chapter isn't very long but it's a starter one so bare with me ppl :). I LOVE reviews. They are like Heroin. Very addictive. So COME ON : ) share the love with me and tell me what you think. In the next chapter or maybe the one after depending how long it is a very special someone will come into Bella's life : )**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY DARLS!

Ok so basically this chapter is dedicated to liv4lyf she gave me inspiration for this from all her radical stories that we share :) she will get a mention during this story in some point. If yu want a mention its simple just send me reviews. I can't promise that I will mention everyone but if yours is inspiring or has story ideas in it I will try my best 

Song: Can't Sing A Different Song – Ricki-Lee

Disclaimer: I Own twilight in my dreams :) but this is reality :(

And so the story begins :)

**Edwards POV**

"How the HELL did you talk me into this Em! I mean seriously! What do I get out of moving half way across the Fking country? You and Jazz get school and I get what exactly?!" I half yelled at my brother as we walked down the isle of the plane to find our seats. They just laughed and Emmett yelled "yay cussing day!" before grabbing Jasper and running ahead to get the 'best' ones, even though they are pre-assigned. Oh dear lord, I can't believe they remember that! Cussing day was what we yelled when some one swore, it use to mean that we got off scot free if we swore that day, but now it was just something that Emmett liked to yell when ever a stranger swore near him. This was going to be a LONG flight. I was starting to regret agreeing to move to LA. Emmett and Jasper had gotten accepted into some big time fine arts school and were dragging me along with them. We currently lived in Chicago with our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme.

None of us are really related, I was the first of us 3 to be adopted, I was also the eldest. I was taken in by them when I was 16, my mom and dad where in a car crash, My dad died on sight and my mom was taken to hospital, they didn't bother to take her to the ER, she was going to die and every one new it, Carlisle was there when my mom was brought it and my mom begged for him to look after me just before she died, he quickly agreed. Although I loved my parents very much I love Carlisle and Esme as though they are my real mom and dad. Im now 22 and yes I still live at home, but not for long I guess. Im a firefighter, I doubt ill get much work in LA though. I don't remember to many stories about fires in LA on TV.

Emmett is a great younger brother, if you like the immature, big, huggable type. He came to our family when I was about 17 or 18. His family had died in a plane crash. I don't know how Carlisle had found him but im glad he did. Em is a great younger bro, if only he learned that my name is Edward, not Eddie or any other variation he comes up with.

Jasper is the newest to our "clan" as we like to call it, his family died in some minor war that was happening in Texas, Esme found him wandering around our property down there when we were visiting and asked if he would like to join our family. Luckily he agreed and the papers were signed BEFORE he met Emmett. He is enough to change any ones mind!

I came back to earth when I saw that Emmett and Jas had found our seats, first class of course, Esme wouldn't let us travel on anything less, I quickly hurried over to them before Emmett could start jumping up and down and call my name. he has done this a few times before, I quickly learned my lesson. After we had a mini fight about who got window seat, who got isle and who got stuck in between we sat down. Emmett got window, Jas and I didn't really care though. We 'forgot' to mention that we were traveling at night so there wouldn't be that much of a view, Jas took the middle seat because it had a light right above him so he could work on his book while we flew. That left me with the isle, I didn't really mind. I liked having the freedom to walk around when ever I felt like without having to step over people. [A/N sorry to interrupt but this is so me, I hate having middle seat and no mater how good the view window seats are too hard to get out of] the flight attendants went over the usual boring safety briefing and as usual I tuned out.

The flight took off with no problem and in what seemed no time at all we were at our lay over in New York. We had already decided that we were just going to stay on the plane for the 20 minute stop off so that no-one tried to take our seats and also because we had no real reason to get off. I leaned back in my chair after turning on my IPod to Debussy and started to relax, not even 2 seconds after I closed my eyes I heard Emmett gasp, I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown ones staring back at me, suddenly the beautiful young lady who the eyes belonged to quickly hid her blushing face amongst her wavy mahogany hair and walked gracelessly down the isle to her seat a few rows back.

If she was going to be in LA, moving didn't seem so bad.

**[A/N] sorry about my interruption back there, I just had to add that in :)**

**He he yer dw darls they will re-meet later on. I decided to change how Edwards's parents died and I don't know what happened to Emmett's or Jaspers so I made it up.**

**In the next chapter it will be Bella's POV that picks up just after she locks eyes with Edward.**

**Ciao (no im not Italian but I just love that word)**

**Xx**

**Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy darlings!**

**So basically this chapter it will is Bella's POV and it picks up just after she locks eyes with Edward. So yer enjoy!**

**Im thinking about making a soundtrack for this story. Yu know just songs that give me inspiration or that I listened to while writing.**

**This chapter's song is…**

Taylor – Jack Johnson

Bella's POV

The drive to the airport was as you can expect when you have three 18 year old girls, 2 of which I am seriously questioning the mental stability of. We decided to take Alice's yellow porche (?) and have it shipped over from the airport. Roses' car was already there and Alice said that she had gotten my a little something to replace my old truck that was currently collecting rust on my mom and dads front lawn.

After a crazy ride of sing a longs and avoiding the speed limit we arrived 10 minutes after we were meant to have checked in. how we managed that I will never no, Alice made us leave half an hour before we needed to and sped the whole way.

we quickly check on our bags and were ushered out to the plane, everyone else had already boarded so we were told to "Get on and told to quickly take your seats." By a fake blonde flight attendant who's' tits could be flotation devices in there own rights.

Rose and Ally gracefully ran up the stairs on the side of the plane and I managed to as well, until I got to the top step, then I tripped and fell into Rose and Ally. Pushing rose through the door. She quickly grabbed my and Ally's arms and pulled us through the doorway. I heard a gasp and with turned my head in the direction quickly followed by Alice and Rose.

My eyes locked with the most gorgeous eyes in the perfect shape of topaz I have ever seen. I couldn't look away, I knew it was rude to stare but I couldn't help it. His eyes were drawing me in. I blushed at that idea, it was stupid, he would never be interested in some one like me when I had 2 almost supermodels standing next to me. Luckily Alice and Rose started walking down the isle to and there seats and I followed quickly, trying hard to to think about the god a few rows up from me.

**[A/N] I no it's short! Please don't eat me over it! But seriously it's like 11:05pm and im tired and I have school in the morning but this was running through my head and I couldn't sleep till I got it all typed up. So im so sorry about its crappy length and for any spelling mistakes.**

**Because of this I will try and type another chapter tomorrow and post it ASAP.**

**Ciao**

**Xx**

_Bella__ :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Darls :) **

**Well here's chapter 4 as promised :)**

**It's Bella's POV and there just getting to there seats :)**

_Disclaimer: no matter how much twilight stuff I own I still don't own twilight. :(_

**Song for this chapter is**

**Hot 'N Cold – Katy Perry **

**Enjoy my dears!**

**Chapter 4**

When we reached our seats and sat down Alice and Rose started to giggle and poke me. No mater how much I love those 2 I swear they can be so annoying when they want something. "Looks like you made a new friend Belle" Alice said between giggles. I blushed and slunk down in my chair. "So can I be the maid of honor at the wedding?" rose said brazenly, as if she discussed me marrying a hot guy I just met everyday.

"What?! Ally, Rose, Sweeties, I love you dearly, truly I do and im very sorry to burst your bubbles but he would never even give me the time of day let alone be into me. So you can cut out the magical wedding planning that's going on in your heads as we speak because it will never leave your heads." Alice cut me off mid rant by standing up on her chair and yelling at me "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Ally sit down everyone is looking." I quickly slid further down in my seat and blushed a thousand shades of red.

After her little rant the rest of the flight was uneventful. We got tasteless food and saw a crappy re run of wedding crashers. Don't get me wrong I like the movie but being projected onto a tiny screen on an odd angle? That makes even the best movie seem like crap. When the plane landed I made Alice and Rose go with me out the back exit so that we wouldn't bump into HIM again, after a 2 hour flight I new I didn't look my best and I didn't want to trip in front of him.

We quickly loaded our bags into the back of Alice's beloved yellow BMW and after selecting 'Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado from Alice's huge music collection we were off.

As we pulled up to the school Alice squealed in excitement "oh my god were here!!" she squeaked out, rising to decibels that id didn't even know excited. Still feeling confused about the yet to be named god I snapped at Alice, saying "Alice, Chill it" when I saw her face drop slightly I instantly regretted it. But when she turned around and saw the admin building her smile came back at full force. " come on you to lets go!" she said smiling as she hoped out of the car.

As we walked into the admin office a electronic like bell sounded, signaling to the ladies working there that they had company, but the red haired lady working at the front counter didn't even signal that she noticed our presence let alone look up. This pissed Ally off to no extent. If there is one thing she hates more then someone wearing the same shoes as her it's being ignored.

Alice quickly fluffed up her cute little pixie cut and strutted over to the desk. Making sure that her heels clicked importantly on the floor. She rudely banged the little metal bell that sat on the ladies desk while inspecting her immaculate manicure. This made me giggle a little bit, no matter how much I love Rose we all no that she is the snob of the 3 of us. When the lady still didn't look up Alice cleared her thought loudly. "Ex-scuese me, but I believe that you're the um, lady, we are meant to see about our rooms here, im Alice SWAN and these to fine ladies are my sisters, Bella and Rose, Also SWAN. " I blushed a light red. I can't believe that she was using our last name to piss off the lady. I mean by the way her face registered the name Swan it was obvious that she had heard of our dad's massive bank account.

"Oh im so sorry miss Swan and the other miss Swans, follow me please and I will lead you to your dorm. Im Victoria By the way." She continued to ramble on with words of praise about how beautiful we looked t how if ANYTHING was wrong with our room we should come to her right away. I was afraid that Ally would take her up on that one.

When we got to our room we quickly unpacked and fell onto our massive queen sized beds absolutely exhausted. That was the first night I dreamt of the yet to be named God.

**[A/N] I tried to make it a bit longer then the last one. Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Hehe yer Victoria now works For Bella, Alice and Rose. A nice lil bit of revenge :)**

**Review?**

**Ciao.**

**Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey All!_

_Im Bree. Im co-writing this story with Bella. This is my first chapter so be kind_

_:) hope you like it! Tried to keep it going in the same sorta way Bella did. We discussed this and she liked it so I hope you do to!_

_Wells here is the song for the chapter_

_Typical – Tickle Me Pink_

_Cheers!_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bella's POV**_

When I woke up in the morning I saw that Ally and Rose were already up. This CANT be good. I looked at my clock, only 7 AM. Oh well no point going back to bed. I decided to go visit the dance center that would be my 2nd home for the next few years, I hadn't stretched in a few weeks and I was starting to feel tense. Pulling on my dark blue sports bra, stretch pants and grabbing my white pull over shirt and my iPod I headed out.

I passed Rose and Ally in the living room on my way out the door I heard them discussing what they were going to paint today. I know full well that when those 2 are in a decorating mood you don't what to mess with them, so I quickly yelled good bye and closed the door behind me quickly.

When I got to the dance studio I took off my white shirt, strapped on my iPod, hit play and slid effortlessly into the splits. Ballet is the only thing im graceful at, when im doing anything else im a klutz. Not a drop everything klutz. Just the fall over everything and anything kind. I was slid out of the splits and started to bend over and touch my toes and stretching out my ham strings.

I was so engrossed in my stretching that I hadn't noticed that my shirt had landed On top of the heater and had caught alight from the heat and had started a fire that was burning fast, so caught up was I that I also didn't notice that the fire had spread to the roof and had caused a beam to fall, heading right in my direction.

No I didn't notice, till it was to late.

**Hey all**

**Yer I no it's short. And I am sorry a billion times. This just seemed like a good place to leave it. I have started work on the next chapter already and I think its time for a little bit of Edwards POV, watcha think? **

**Love – N – Stuff**

**Bree**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Again._

_Bree Again. Bella's gona pick up the next chapter of this cos my teachers decided to be evil and give me a ton and ½ of assignments and assessments. But ill pick it up again later! Promise :)_

_And so I have decided to make my 2__nd__ chapter of this story an EPOV :)_

_So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

Song: When Your Gone – Eminem

**E POV** [ :) ]

I could smell the fire before I could see it. A mix of varnish and hard wood. This could take a while. As I ran into the burning studio to make sure it was secure for the others to enter I noticed that a support beam was missing from the roof, my eyes quickly scanned the ground for it and as my eyes fell on it I noticed a leg sticking out from underneath it. I quickly checked to make sure that the fire was a safe distance away and ran over to see if I could lift the beam and free its prisoner.

I swiftly lifted the beam and swept the trapped person up into my arms with out as much as a glance. Wow this person's light, must be a girl I decided, again not looking down. I was to focused on getting us both out of there safe and alive, after side stepping a falling wall panel I heard a soft moan in my arms as there occupant rolled over and grabed onto my fireman's jacket and inhaled deeply. I heard another moan and then nothing.

As soon as we were outside I was debating whether or not I should take this young lady to hospital myself or call and ambulance when I heard a gasp in my arms, I glanced down and saw a familiar, stunning pair of deep brown eyes staring back at me.

It couldn't be, could it? Oh my it is! I instantly new that this was the amazing creature I saw on the plane as I saw a insanely sexy blush creep into her soft cheeks, my staring was interrupted though when a hysterical voice called "BELLA!!!" the amazing girl now had a name to put to her pretty face. Bella's eyes moved into the direction of the voice. "Ally!" she managed to whisper before leaning back into my chest, coughing raggedly. I guess she did inhale a lot of smoke.

Her friends who had been being comforted by my brothers who went to school here came running over, tears streaming down there pretty faces. "Bella!" "Oh Bella are you ok!" " oh Bella we thought we lost you, well Alice did anyway, but you no how she is, she thinks you broke your leg when ever you trip, only this time it looks like you finally did." This last comment, coming from Bella's friend whose name I didn't no made Bella laugh a little, which in turn made her cough a lot.

"guys seriously I cant believe you were worried! This happens to me all the time." Bella whispered, trying to comfort her friends, the idea of the beautiful girl that I gratefully held in my arms being caught in fires all the time suddenly made me very happy to be a fireman.

As if reading my mind, Jasper spoke up "You get caught in fires all the time Bella?" he stated, wrapping his arms around the petite waist of Bella's friend whose name I assumed to be Alice, judging from Bella's blond friend's earlier comment, This made the sexy blush reappear on Bella's face, ignoring his last comment Bella decided to comment of his arms around her friends waist.

"Moving on, it looks like you made a friend Ally, care to introduce me? You to Rose…ROSE!" she shouted the last word, Breaking her friend rose out of her make out session with Emmett. Rose quickly glanced up and said "Emmet, his name is Emmett" before going back to pashing my baby bro. Alice at least had a bit more tack then to show to much PDA, she simply kissed Jasper on the cheek before smiling at Bella and exclaiming " Belle I made a friend!" "I guessed as much, can I have his name?" Bella responded, seemingly use to her pixie like friends nature." No Bella you can have his name, it's his! But I can tell you it, its Jasper, but I call him Jazzy cos its cute, just like him, oh and btw the guy who has been holding you, his name is Edward, remember Eddie Bella? From the plane, im sure you do. Anyway, Jazzy and Emmett have offered to help us finish off the dorm room so you will have to ask Eddie boy here to take you to the hospital. Bye babes, txt you later" she said, before quickly winking at Bella, who instantly blushed and skipping off dragging 'Jazzy' with her to were Rose and Em stood.

"well I guess that leaves us." I said, chuckling nervously. "Are you ok? Your leg looks pretty bad." I said, my nervous not showing as much." Yer im fine, it only hurts a little bit, but do you think you could take me to the hospital Edward? Before the pain comes." She replied, not looking up into my eyes, she seemed a bit tired. "Of course, my fair Bella, your chariot awaits" I said, trying to act funny. It seemed to work as she giggled softly and sighed, leaning further into my chest and inhaling deeply once more.

As we headed over to the parking lot I gratefully saw that Em and Jazz had driven 2 cars here that means that I could take one and they could still get home. I reached into my pocket with one hand, supporting Bella with just one arm, and found the keys to my silver Volvo, "Fair Bella, you pumpkin my dear." I declared grandly, again she giggled.

I opened up the passenger door and quickly strapped her in. as I walked over to the drivers' side I felt something strange, even though we had only been apart for seconds, I missed her already. I quickly hurried up and ran to my side, jumping in to be with my Bella.

**[A/N] wow that is like 10 xs longer then what it is in my note book! Lol I guess I added like 10 extra sentences to each paragraph! :) feel the love my dears!**

**So since it is so long y'all owe me some nice reviews!**

**Bella is writing the next chapter. See you all soon!**

**Love. Brianna**


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen – Paramore.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful; Bella seemed pretty caught up in her own thoughts. Once we got there they quickly ushered Bella through to a private room where a Dr would give her a full examination. I had carried her into the hospital, and once she had been taken from me I felt the similar feeling that I had felt when I put her into my car, emptiness. I remembered what Em and Jazz had said to me on the plane. It suddenly seemed that all there innocent (but still insanely annoying) teasing was true.

*_FLASH BACK*_

_The nameless girl quickly followed her friends down the isle to her seat. I heard some quiet whispers being exchanged between them as they walked but I couldn't concentrate because what had started off as a soft poke in my side had become a frenzied jab. "What do you want Emmett?" I growled at him, slightly pissed off that he had drawn my attention away from the nameless beauty. "Who's the girl Eddie?" he asked, although it was obvious he was into her blond friend. "I don't know Em" I whispered, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice, "I don't know," I closed my eyes then. My mind was filled with images of those chocolate brown orbs drawing me in. I was snapped back to reality by Emmett's voice singing... "Eddies in LOVE, Eddies in LOVE"I glared at him and he got the message and shut up, fast. He was crazy, I couldn't love her, I didn't even know her name! No, It was just attraction, that's all. Right?_

_*END FLASH BACK*_

Looking back, I can't believe how naive I was. How could I _NOT_ be in love with her. She was absolute perfection, heaven on earth. But never in an in your face way, more in a natural, innocent way, she was an angel. Just by looking in her eyes I could tell she was smart, but she was to shy to show it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's Dr Coming out of her room and holding his hand out for me to shake, I took it and as we were shaking hands he introduced himself,

"Hello young man, im Dr. Clapp, im Isabella's Dr, and before you ask, Isabella is fine, she just has minor smoke inhalation and a sprained ankle, she's very lucky that you got there when you did, it could have been much worse." He finally stopped, wow that guy could talk! But wait, theirs more, he continued on with "you can go into her room if you like, but please take it easy, just let her rest for a bit." I thanked the Dr, glad mostly that he had finally shut up.

I quickly called Emmett to tell him what was going on, since I didn't have any of the girls phone numbers, after he told me that he would tell Rose, Alice and Jazz and come up to the hospital I hung up and took a deep breath, it was time to go see Bella.

**[A/N] Lol, sorry if that's not what happens in hospitals, I wouldn't no, I never been to one :) yer its weird, Im a total klutz but I never broken a bone…next chapter is Bree again. That's why this one is so short, she has the next bit perfect and so I left it here :) it's worth the wait I hope.**

**Ciao, Bella **


	8. Chapter 8

Tire Swing – Kimya Dawson.

**B POV **

**(I had something written for here but I lost it, so I wrote this instead)**

They were fussing over me, why couldn't they just get that I was fine and leave me alone! I mean honestly, its just some smoke intake and a sprained ankle, I have had **much** worse. But no, they had to make sure I was totally fine every 2 seconds. I hate it, I hate having people fuss over me. I heard a light chuckle and looked up into Edwards eyes, the name fitted him perfectly, slightly old fashioned, perfect manners, perfect.

(im REALY sorry about the POV change, but my computer lost what I had written up the top in E POV, so I had to make do, REALLLLY sorry!)

**E POV **

I silently turned to door handle, looking into her room I had to try and muffle a laugh. The look on Bella's face as the nurse fussed over her was priceless, she clearly didn't like the fact that she was being fussed over very much. I obviously didn't muffle my laugh very well though; Bella's eyes snapped up and met mine. I fought hard not to get lost in them again. Luckily though the nurse noticed Bella's distraction and quickly turned around and saw me standing there, she quickly walked out of the room muttering something that sounded like a warning not to tire Bella out to much.

"Edward" Bella managed to say, before breaking down into a coughing fit.

"Wow, Bells, maybe you shouldn't talk, that sounded kind of painful" I said, rushing to her side to fill up a cup of water for her. I handed it to her, but not before she trued to pass herself of as fine. Unsuccessfully though, due to the fact that she once again broke down coughing. "Bella, you really shouldn't talk, ok?" she nodded. Good, she finally got it. "Listen Bella, theirs something I want to ask you."

She looked at me like im an idiot. Oh wait, I just told her not to talk, ok I AM an idiot. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. After handing it to her I quickly sat down on the edge of her bed. Looking deep into her eyes I started saying what I had thought through so many times, " listen Bella, umm, theirs something I want, umm, I want to ask you." I stuttered out, ok that sounded WAY better in my head I assure you.

I was about to continue my lame attempt to ask out this beautiful girl when I saw she was making use of the paper and pen. She held it up for me to read, and I peered in to read her messy, but some how, sexy, writing. _Edward, SPIT. IT. OUT!!! _ I took the hint. "well listen Bella, theirs something I want to ask you, but I don't want you to say yes just because you think you have to, I mean.." I trailed off because I noticed Bella tapping that sexily written sign. Ok time to bite the bullet Ed, "Bella will you go out with me" I blurted out. What she did next made me forget my lame ass attempt at asking her.

**HEYY im back :)**

**Lol be grateful that I got the Flu other wise y'all would be waiting a few more days 4 this :) Lol, any way, Reviews? **

**Love**

**Bree**


	9. Chapter 9

B POV

I kissed him, Oh god WHY did I do that!? But I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. Suddenly something clicked in my mind. What the hell was I doing! Yer I liked him, a lot, hell I probably loved him. But it was all useless; he couldn't feel the same way.

I quickly broke the kiss and flung my body around, burying my face in the hard hospital pillow. **What the hell did I just do! **I mentally hit my self. He was probably just asking me out cos he felt sorry for me, and what do I do? I go and fucking pash him!

"Bella, Look at me." I heard him softly beg me. "Please?" he sounded so unsure of himself. I decided to humor him and look, what's the worst he could do?

I turned around and nearly screamed, he was so close, as if he hadn't moved since I kissed him. "Bella" he breathed, as he leaned into my face. Pausing mere millimeters from my lips.

"I love you" he whispered. Then he kissed me.

**[A/N] IM SORRY!!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**But I really wanted to do the next bit in E POV, so I had to stop it,**

**I love you all!**

**So ill post the next bit either tomorrow or the day after. **

**Love You All, Even If You Hate Me :)**

**xoxo**

**Bree May **


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] as promised it's up today *happy dance* **

**Lol, I gave up my sleep so I could get this up today!! Show your appreciation by reviewing!**

E POV

There. I did it. I told her how I felt...Wait...What?! Oh crap! I told her how I felt! Em told me **not** to do that didn't he? I had to stop this, I had to fix it. But I couldn't stop. This kiss, it just felt, right. Em's text was running through my head.

'_Ed, what ever yu do __**don't**__ tell her how yu feel, that shit freaks girls way out. We all no yu love her, but __**don't**__ tell her. Oh and can you bring home some milk?'_

I pulled away and _ran_ out of the room. Glancing back over my shoulder I saw a look in my Bella's eyes that I never wanted to see. She looked hurt, rejected almost. I wanted nothing more then to turn my stupid ass around and kiss it all better, but I couldn't, I needed to talk to Emmet, I needed to fix what I had just done.

When I was finally outside I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and called Emmet. He was childish, but when it came to girls, he was so serious it was scary.

"_Em, I've fucked up big time." _I said when he answered. "_Hi to you to Eddie boy, what you do this time?" _he replied laughing, I could hear the others in the back ground; they were probably on there way to the hospital right now. _"I told her, I told her how I feel Em."_ I said, _"And then I ran out of her room."_ I added as an after thought. I heard Em's breathing catch in the background, _"I'll be right there" _he said, in the most serious voice I have ever heard. _"You better pray to god that she forgives you for this Edward"_ he said.

And then he hung up.

**[A/N] again, I know its short, again, Im sorry.**

**But I was never going to write a long one for this bit, I just wanted to do this bit from E POV. Bella is going to write the next bit! And she told me to leave it here, so blame her! **

**Love You All.**

**Bree-May**


	11. Chapter 11 my good bye

**[A/N] Hay all. Bella here. I just wanted to let yu all no that im gona take the next few chapters off and leave them to bree. Cos im GOING HOME BABY!! Yer that's right, im going back to America for about 4-5 weeks! Ill miss yu all so I expect a LOT of reviews for my last chapter in a while. And be nice to Bree while im gone!**

**And as my going away gift I leave yu with B POV with a hint of E POV down the bottom.**

**Talk to you at the end.**

**B POV**

He left. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. I knew it. Ally and Rose Came in and tried to talk to me. I assume someone told them what happened because they left Emmet and Jasper outside the door. I wanted to thank them, I wanted to tell them how I really felt about Edward and how confused I was about how he left. I wanted to confess it all. But I couldn't. so I just lay there as they attempted to get a smile out of me telling me about how Alice nearly got into a fight in a shoe store with the sale lady because they didn't have some French brand in stock. It was funny but I just couldn't smile. It was like my world had collapsed around me and I was left in the ruins.

I just lay there, for god knows how long, with them sitting next to me. They had given up talking a few hours ago. Finally the nurse came in and informed them that visiting hours where over and they had to leave so I could rest. They went into the hall way with her to discuss my release tomorrow. Honestly why do they call it a release? I mean that just makes hospital seem even more like a prison.

The nurse, Jessica I think her name was, gave me a fresh IV and some sleeping pills to help me get to sleep, she said I looked tired and needed to rest, I silently thought that all I _really_ needed was for them to leave me alone. But being a good little patient I took the pills and closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable sleep to take me over.

But it never came.

My mind was running at 1000 miles per hour. What did I do wrong? Was I really that bad of a kisser? _**Why did he run away!?!**_ As you can guess, I didn't sleep that night. My thoughts were consumed by Edward and where he could be.

**E POV**

It didn't matter what Em said, I'd hurt her and I needed to give her time to heal, with out me there to wreck it. So I did what it seems I do best, I ran. I couldn't hurt her again. I had already hurt her once. Id hurt her, Id hurt my Bella, Wait, _My _Bella, I don't think so Ed, You ran away before she could answer _you idiot._ I left my car in the parking lot; I knew Emmet would look after it. I had to get away. I couldn't hurt Bella again.

**[A/N] hey again. Well that's my parting gift to you before I set off for the lovely, and rainy, USA. Im so excited. Hopefully I might get some fresh ideas while im over there, ill still have net access, so you can drop me a line on my hotmail or my MySpace (both addresses are on my profile.) and ill still answer your reviews. So please review! Come on you no you want to!**

**Love you all.**

**BE NICE TO BREE!!**

**Ciao,**

**Bella**


	12. Chapter 12 teaser

**Hey all, the next chapter will take a little while to post, cos school is crazy atm.**

**So here's like a teaser thing for you, a taste of what's to come. Sorry if it makes no sense atm but I felt bad leaving you hanging.**

Bella POV.

As soon as I saw him I knew he was a player with a capital P. he had his hand on Nurse Jessica's Ass and was using his other to play with nurse Laurens fake blonde hair. Grosse.

And I have to get into a car with this freak? Alice im going to kill you.

**Hey I know it's short. But the real deal will be up in a few days.**

**It's been crazy lately. Shit reason I no but it's the only one I got!**

**Love you all!**

**Bree. **


	13. Chapter 12 For Real This Time

**[A/N] Hey All.**

**Just Before I write the story I want to put this out there for all of you.**

**There will be updates about once a week. I no it sucks, trust me I no, but with Bella Gone im working on this all by myself with no help, but I will try and update every Saturday or Sunday. Im so sorry! But I love you all so ill try and make them long, im sorry if there not that long but I have a SHIT load of school work piling up that I should probably be working on right now actually… so talk to you down the bottom.**

**B POV**

The next day I got released. Ally and Rose couldn't pick me up because they had classes and Emmet and Jazz knew I wasn't strong enough to see them just yet, I loved them, and I knew that I would be seeing them soon, but it was just too soon to see any one related to Edward. One of the firefighters Mick I think his name was…or was it Mike…I can't remember, any way he was coming to pick me up. I never met him that day, but Alice had and she said he seemed nice enough.

I quickly packed up the flowers and what minimal stuff I had lying around the room. I didn't want mark to be kept waiting. The nurse came into my room and helped me carry my stuff down to Mitch.

As soon as I saw him I knew he was a player with a capital P. he had his hand on Nurse Jessica's Ass and was using his other to play with nurse Laurens fake blonde hair. Grosse.

And I have to get into a car with this freak? Alice im going to kill you.

"Hi you must be Bella, im Mike Newton, but _you _can call me Mike" he drawled at me. Ha I new his name was Mike! The kid could use some lessons in being subtle, he was practically drawling while staring at my chest, and there isn't much there to stare at!

The ride home was awkward to say the least. When ever he went to shift gears he would some how manage to 'accidentally' brush his hand along my thigh. By the time he pulled up to the curb next to my dorm building I was squashed up against the door ready to jump out. And I did. All the while pretending I didn't hear him call out asking for my number, it was bad enough knowing that the creep knew what building I was in!

I ran quickly to my room. I just wanted to sleep and pretend the last 24 hours have been one big nightmare and when I was up I will be back home. As I rounded the corner to my room I saw a brunette knocking on the door. "Hey can I help you?" I called out. Knowing that Alice and Rose were still in class.

"Oh hey, I guess im one of your roommates." She said, "Well my names Bella, Rose and Alice are your other roommates, but there still in class, what's your name?" I asked trying to be polite but inside I was too tired to care really. "My names…"

**[A/N] ha-ha yer im evil. Only like 2 other ppl know who it is. Review and tell me who YOU think it is :)**

**Lol yer im sorry that it took me so long to write this, im just tired and sick and basically gah atm. Ill update probly every Saturday or Sunday.**

**Love you all.**

**And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Bree**


	14. Note To Explain Some Things

Hey I just want to put this out in the open.

Yes there are 2 storys called Good Morning Midnight.

That is because Bella and I both have our own profile with our own copy of this story on it.

My profile name is The-May-Of-Brianna

And Bella's is Isabella-May-Swan

If you see this story on any profiles but our own it's a fake.

But yes there are 2 copys of it cos we want our own copy on our own profile.

I update both when I write a chapter and so dose Bella.

Dose that clear it up for Y'all?

Xx

Bree Mai


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N] hey im so sorry for the weight, but the net at my place was super slow so I couldn't upload it till today. Super sorry all! But I have good news, for those that are sick of just my writing; Bella's coming back in a few weeks, like 3 weeks, so soon you will have her writing as well! Yay. Lol,  
Talk down the bottom.**

B POV

"Oh hey, I guess im one of your roommates." She said, "Well my names Bella, Rose and Alice are your other roommates, but there still in class, what's your name?" I asked trying to be polite but inside I was too tired to care really. "My names Angela, It's nice to meet you Bella." She said, smiling sweetly.

Well she seems nice enough; at least she doesn't act like another Lauren or Jessica. I thought as I opened the door, noticing she only had one small bag I asked where the rest of her stuff was. "Oh its at my boyfriend Eric's dorm, I don't want to seem rude but I think I'll be spending most of my time with him." She said, it was nice that she seemed worried about upsetting us so I assured her that it was fine and not rude at all.

********************************************************************************************

The next day I woke up to a loud repetitive beeping. "Stupid alarm clock" I grumbled as I blindly grouped for it, whacking snooze and falling back into a peaceful slumber. 10 minutes later though I heard an annoyingly familiar pixie voice screeching my name. "Go away Alice, 5 minutes more." I groaned sleepily. "Don't say I didn't warn you" she said, and I could tell she was smiling. How that pixie can be so hyper so early is a mystery, I swear she should be studied.

Just as I was falling back to sleep I felt a freezing cold liquid fall on me and that stupid evil pixies laughter filled the room. "Alice! What. The. Fuck?!?!" I screamed, suddenly fully awake. "Good morning to you to sunshine. Time to get up." She said brightly as she skipped to my door. "oh and I laid out an outfit for today in the bathroom for you, so hurry up, we have classes in an hour and I still need to do your hair and make up." She said as she closed the door.

I groaned as I flopped backwards onto my bed, Angela has no idea what she's in for I thought sympathetically. Oh wait Angela, I suddenly remembered that we had another roommate and quickly ran to the bathroom stumbling over the rug in the hall on the way.

"Stupid rose and her stupid love of stupid fucking rugs." I grumbled, the shock of the water wearing off.

After I stripped and showered quickly I dried off and went to the bench to inspect the outfit Alice laid out for me. "MARY ALICE LOUISE SWAN. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW." I yelled, she quickly poked her head around the door and I continued my little rant. "There was no way in **hell** I am going to be seen in public wearing a micro mini skirt and a boob tube Alice!" I screamed at her. She shot me one of her puppy dog pouts and I caved, I always do.

********************************************************************************************

I swear to god if I get my hands on that rotten little pixie I will kill her, I thought to myself as I left my interpretive theory lesson at lunch time. I knew that the skirt she had given me was short, Im not an idiot, but I had no idea how short it was, I was too scared to look in the mirror before I left the apartment.

I was getting wolf whistles and phone number requests everywhere I turned. To bad that none of them where from the guy I wanted them to be from. _Cut it out Bella,_ I silently yelled at myself_ he clearly thought that kissing you was a mistake so he ran away. It is never going to happen. _I continued. _But you never know, I mean he might have run of because he was afraid of how I would react to him._ Ok im officially scaring myself, I mean im arguing over a guy who I have known for like 2 days, and im not even arguing with another person! I seriously need mental help.

**[A/N] ok so that's all for now folks, sorry it took a bit longer then I thought, I officially hate my internet service provider. Lol are you happy now AIR? Lol you're in my story and you have your Eric. Lol, should I make them go get married in CA, it can be us. (Inside joke.) **

**Next chapter should be up on Sunday, unless my net gets stupid again, if that happens it will be ASAP. **

**So review and tell me what you think. You reviews are like a drug to me, and no one likes a detoxing writer. (That was my attempt at a joke.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Talk Down The Bottom.**

B POV

Once I finally arrived in the café where Alice told me to meet them I let out a huge sigh of relief, safe from the attention at last. Right, now its time to kill a pixie. I spotted the back of Emmett from the door way, it would be hard not to see him though, he was HUGE, much bigger then I remembered.

"Mary Alice Louise Swan, What the hell were you thinking dressing me like this, I have had like a trillion strangers ask me out, and 5 marriage proposals! And stop laughing! It's not funny!" yelled at her, pissed off that she was laughing at my situation.

"Im sorry Bella, It's just, It's just, you should have seen Emmy boys face when you walked in here!" she finally managed to get out in between laughs. "It was priceless!" she continued, and I swear Emmett blushed at that comment.

"What, I mean come on, it's not my fault! Its not everyday you see someone you last saw dressed in sweats dressed like that!" he argued, and even Rose smiled at that comment, ah that ice queen has melted.

I giggled, glared at Alice once more and walked to the counter to order myself a coffee.

Once I had ordered my coffee I walked to the side to wait for it. "1 decafe latté please." I heard a familiar voice say, turning around slightly I saw him, it was Edward.

I had to get out of there. They called my order up quickly and I grabbed it, ran to the table, grabbed my bag, and ran. Ignoring the calls of my name behind me.

Suddenly I smashed into someone, spilling my scolding hot coffee down my front, "ouch! Oh shit im so sorry!" I cried, bending down to pick up my stuff that I had dropped on impact. "Bella?" I head a shaky velvet voice say. "Is that you?"

I gasped and looked up. "Edward? Im sorry, but I've got to go…help Angela unpack, yeah that's it, I've got to help her unpack. Bye." I said as I turned to run away.

"Bella, please, don't go." He said and I quickly turned around, slipping on the wet grass in the process, I felt myself falling and I braced for the impact that never came.

Edward effortlessly wrapped his arms around my waist are tiled me back up. Once I was stable though he didn't let go, instead he pulled me closer to his body and whispered into my ear, "Bella, im sorry, im sorry for running away, im sorry for being to forward and telling you how I feel, but the kiss, that im not sorry for, and I never will be, even if you hate me, even if you never want to see my again, I will never be sorry for kissing you…"

I cut him off with a kiss, he loved me, he truly did, and it was as if nothing else mattered as long as he loved me.

I was drawn back to reality though by my annoying friends clapping and cheering around us. "About bloody time!" Emmett exclaimed as he hit Edward on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"I knew you to were going to get together! Rosie you owe me $5!" he called out running towards her, "I told you it would work!" he sang dancing around oddly.

'Oh great, we were set up' I started to think, but my thoughts were cut off by Edwards lips on mine, moving with so much love I almost cried. Nothing mattered when I was kissing him.

**[A/N] ok im kind of stuck now, I can just end it here if you want me to, or I can add some more drama in and make it continue, its up to you guys! Oh and I have a new story out, it's called**

**How To Get An A**

**So check it out if you want to, it's my first story by myself, so I need your feedback on whether to continue it or not.**

**Love**

**Bree**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own twilight, I do own a karaoke CD and a pair of blue socks._

**Talk Down The Bottom.**

E POV

It had been 3 weeks, 3 perfect weeks with my Bella. My Bella, I smiled at this thought. I know it sounded possessive, but I loved the idea that she was mine and no one else's. I couldn't tell her this though, that would seem was too clingy.

Although we had already told each other that we loved the other one, we hadn't since we had started dating. I loved Bella though; I loved her with my whole heart. I wanted the 1st, well 2nd time I guess, that I told her to be perfect. I knew that, no matter how mush I hated to ask, I needed Alice and Rose's help.

I grabbed my phone and quickly located her number. Not 3 seconds after I dialed I heard her hyper voice quickly squeal out a hello to me. How that darn pixie was so hyper at 8am I will never no.

"Oh Edward im so excited I have a perfect idea! Oh im so excited! I've got so much to plan. Ill call you later, bye!" she somehow managed to say in a matter of about 5 seconds. Seriously that girl needs some sedatives. But I was taught to never look a gift horse in the mouth, and since Alice is planning my moment with Bella im not going to argue with her now.

***********************************3 days later************************************

Alice had everything set up. I don't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to convince Bella that it was Roses early birthday/late Christmas wish to take Bella out and give her a total makeover. But then again knowing those two girls it probably was. But hey, im not arguing.

It was all planed to perfection. Alice had come over earlier this morning to set up the apartment and would be back later this afternoon to help make it a girly romantic wonderland.

I had decided to give Bella a proper, romantic first date. This according to Alice and Rose meant the following check list.

Candlelight dinner. Check

Romantic music. Check, as soon as the girls found out I played piano I was roped in.

Rose petals scattered EVERYWERE. And trust me I mean everywhere. Check.

So by the state of my apartment it seems like it's all sorted.

I just wanted this to be perfect for my Bella.

B POV

I can't believe that I let Alice's puppy dog eyes get to me again! This is total torture. I don't even know why they are dressing me up. And trust me I asked. Like every 2 minutes up until they threatened that I would get a Brazilian if I didn't shut up.

I feel really beautiful, I won't tell them that though. And they dress they got me make me feel like a princess. I wish Edward could see me in it. It would definitely give him a heart attack. He did after all say that he was partial to the color blue on me. Not that this covered a lot of me.

So after 3 hours of poking and prodding we were on our way. I was to caught up in my fantasies about what Edward would do to me if he saw me in this dress to really care that Ally and Rose weren't dressed up.

"Ally, were are we going?" I called from the backseat.

"You'll see Bella dear." She replied. "Ok were here!" rose called from her spot next to Alice in the front of the car. "Number 23 Bella" she called and I got out. Not sure what to do I quickly entered the building and took the lift up to the floor that heeled room 23.

I noticed the door was open a crack so I knocked and walked in. I noticed a bunch of rose petals scattered across the floor and heard the sound of piano. Ok im starting to get freaked out.

"Hello?!" I called out, a bit louder, as I entered further into the apartment.

"Oh Bella, you look stunning." I heard Edwards all to familiar velvet like voice float from behind me, sounding deeper and more like rough velvet then normal, as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against me I could feel his not so little problem against my lower back, making me breath deeper.

I quickly spun around in his arms and kissed him with as much passion and lust as I could and as I ground my hips into his I heard a moan escape his thought that made me wet for him.

**[A/N] hey, im not sure what I want to happen next so I left it there.**

**Review and tell me what you want, if I don't get any im just goner leave it here until I get some.**

**Sucks I no, im so bad when it comes to reviewing. But seriously it takes like 1 min for you to click on the little box and say 'I want a lemon next.' Or, 'I want him to ask her to marry him next' see not hard at all.**

**So please?**

**In other news Bella's back, but she wont be picking up the keyboard for a few more chappies cos she got a S*** load of school work to catch up on.**

**Moral of the story?**

**Don't go jetting of to America and leaving your lonely co-writer here to keep going on this story Bells my dear!**

**Lol love you all.**

**So REVIEW OR ILL MAKE EMMETT STEAL ALL YOUR PANTIES AND SELL THEM ON EBAY!!**

**Ciao, Bree**


	18. AN

[A/N]

Hey I no this is annoying, but I want your opinions.

I need 2 no where you want me 2 take this story.

So im not updating till I get some reviews.

So for I have had one.

I have like a heap of you guys on alert.

So come on. Please?

Love

Bree.


	19. Chapter 19

**[A/N] **_**HEYY!! Its Bree here. Well I got about 2 reviews telling me what they want. So if you don't like it? Well learn from your mistakes my dear. And now with out further a due I present the one, the only, BELLA!!**_

_Hey all! Oh my god I missed y'all so much! __**Ha-ha way to sound American Bella! **__Shut up Bree! __**Ha-ha no way!! **__Grr. So any ways I missed you all (happy bree? __**very :) **__grr) and so here I am, writing my first ever chapter __with__ Bree! __**Ha, we all no its cos im cool like that Bells.**__ Sure sure. __**Ha-ha you quoted Jacob!!**__ Fcuk._

_**And so on that pleasant note from our lovely returning co-author its time to d-d-d-d-d-duel! **__Not Bree. Just No. __**but mom!!!**_

_No._

_Disclaimer: __**We don't own twilight. But I do own a sexie London impulse. **__And I own a 17 magazine._

_**Aren't we just classy?**_

**BPOV.**

_Last time, on home and away. (__**Just kidding)**_

_******************************************************************************************_

"_Oh Bella, you look stunning." I heard Edwards all to familiar velvet like voice float from behind me, sounding deeper and more like rough velvet then normal, as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against me I could feel his not so little problem against my lower back, making me breath deeper. I quickly spun around in his arms and kissed him with as much passion and lust as I could and as I ground my hips into his I heard a moan escape his thought that made me wet for him.  
******************************************************************************************_

_**Present time.**_

Almost as soon as the moan left my mouth Edward spun me around and backed me against the door, locking it behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his chest heave. Oh god his hard, chiseled chest. I moaned again at the mere though of him with out his shirt on. Yummy.

"Bella" he said. His voice thick with desire. "I want to do this the right way. And I know it might be too soon. But marry me Bella." He said. Looking deep into my eyes.

And then nothing else mattered.

I knew it might be too soon. That I might be too young. That I hadn't even met his parents yet. But I didn't care.

"yes." I said and pulled him down for yet another long, passion filled kiss.

Suddenly I felt his start to pull away.

"What?" I asked. Had I done something wrong? Did he really want me to say no so he could break up with me.

But he just smiled and reached into his jacket pocket.

"I said I wanted to do this right. That also involves a ring you silly girl." He said. And I could tell he was excited about getting a ring on my finger.

He snapped open the tiny, velvet box and I gasped. The candles light was reflecting of the diamonds making them sparkle like raindrops. He took my gasp the wrong way and said.

"I know it's not much. But I thought you might like something classic and simple. But if you don't its ok. I can get you something bigger. What ever you like Bella." I just giggled and kissed him slowly and grabbing at the tie around his neck started to pull him off in the direction of his open bedroom door.

"How about I show you how much I like it." I said. Trying to sound seductive.

It must have worked. Because next thing I no…

**[A/N] **_**ha-ha Bells you evil!**__But you wrote that last part! __**Shhh don't tell everyone! I enjoy living! **__And I don't? __**Okay lol that was a crap argument but meh. **__Ok so we do have a reason for leaving it there! __**Yer were not totally evil.**__ We totally are evil though.__** Oh hells yer, but that's not the reason. **__Yer were leaving it here because of the underwhelming reviews. __**And so if you don't like this. Tell us. **__And we'll write a different chapter for this one.__** Ok? **__Ok?_

_**Good :)**_

_Good :)_

_Lol ok so now its time to __**r-r-r-r-review!**_

_No bree. Still no._

_**Meanie.**_

_**Xx**_

_**Bree**_

_Ciao._

_Bella._

_**Hey you stole my thing!**_

_I did it first._

_**Meanie.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_B POV._

"Bella. As much as I want to I can't do this..." Edward said his voice breaking.

I couldn't hear this. Not now, I took off the ring he had given me only a few minutes ago and threw it across the room. I grabbed his robe from the end of his bed and ran to the bathroom crying.

Why had I thought it was a good idea to ever let anyone in? He was too good for me. Why did I believe he wouldn't hurt me? I heard him banging on the door, I hear him begging for me to let him in. I blocked it out though; it mixed with my tears as they fell to the floor.

"Go away." I shouted my voice breaking as I cried over him. But still he kept banging and calling out to me.

Hours past, he left a few minutes ago, I think he went to get Alice. I cuddled up in his robe. It smelt just like him. It was pain and pleasure, the sweetest torture. Just when I was getting lost among my thought I heard Alice's soft knock on the hard wood door.

"Bella sweetie, I have some clothes out here for you, please open up so we can get you dressed then get you home into bed." Her voice was so full of concern; it made me cry even more.

I stood up and shakily walked over to the door and flicked the lock before sinking to the floor next to it. She walked in softly and looked at me with concern. "Please Alice," I begged, my voice weak from all the crying. "Please, I can't talk about it right now." I said, fighting back the tears that threatened to break through my eyes. She just smiled softly, said ok and handed me a warm pair of gray track pants and a black hoodie.

"Let's just get you home." She said. I could hear it in her voice though, she felt sympathy for me. I don't need her sympathy though, I knew this was coming and still I let my self fall. Fall in love with a man who was far too good for me. Fall for his charm and his kind words.

I wrapped my arms around myself as we exited his building. Holding onto myself to stop me from falling apart. We were back at our apartment building in no time; for once I didn't care about Alice's speeding. It was all a blur to me anyway.

I walked blindly up the stairs and into my room where I just fell on the bed and wrapped myself up in the covers, falling into the welcome black of unconsciousness.

**Bree here, sorry its been awhile, I have been caught up in my other story and I am really sorry for neglecting this one. To keep interest up im gona try something that worked on How To Get An A**

review and you get a sneak peak of what coming next.

**Love**

**Bree. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I wasn't planning on posting this till like, next week. But I got a couple of replies and y'all seemed a bit, confused about the way Bella reacted, so here's an explanation, of sorts.**

BPOV

"It's been 3 weeks Alice." I heard Roses voice say softly from my door way as the checked on me for the 10 billionth time. I opened my eyes but didn't make a move to show them that I was awake; let them think what they want. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore.

"Im really worried about her." Alice said back, her voice void of its normal happiness. Instead it just sounded sad and worried.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, instantly regretting it but it was too late. I was in the ballet studio again. there was fire all around me. I look up, frantically searching for Edward. I saw him, standing in the doorway, a pained look on his face, so similar to that night it scared me. "Bella. As much as I want to I can't do this..." he said his voice breaking as he turned and walked away.

As he did a high beam fell from the roof, pinning me to the floor as the flames engulfed me. "Edward!" I screamed out. Then suddenly a bright light engulfed me as I head voices calling to me.

"Bella!" I recognized the voice, it was Alice. I sat up violently, my chest heaving.

"It's ok Bella." She whispered to my helping me lay back down. I closed my eyes again. It isn't all ok. He didn't want me just like mom didn't want me.

_No I will not think about her_. I screamed in my mind, but it was too late.

_Flash Back_

There stood a 6 year old me tugging on my mom's hand.

"_Mom pleeeeease can I have an ice cream con, ph-leeese." I begged, pointing at the 25c treat next to the check out we were lined up at._

"_No Isabella." She snapped, turning away from me as tears started to silently fall down my face. _

_Once we were outside she turned to me and sighed._

"_Bella. As much as I want to I can't do this..." she said._

_She gave me a $1 note from her bag. "go get an ice cream." She said, pointing back towards the shop we just entered._

_I was so excited, I ran into the shop and quickly grabbed one. I smiled at the lady at the checkout when I paid her and she smiled sadly back at me. I ran outside the store._

_I looked around for mom, but she wasn't there._

_That was the last time I saw my mom._

_**Ok so I hope that explained to you a little bit why Bella freaked out so much.**_

_**Im sorry if this story is getting to deep for you, this isn't really how Bella and I planed it, but its stopping it from ending up a typical oh they fall in love and get married and have pretty babies type of story..**_

_**Love**_

_**Bree.**_

_**x**_


	22. The End

3rd person.

Not all stories have a happily ever after. Not all girls get a happy ending. Isabella swans story is just that. Bella is one of those girls. Don't be fooled though, its not that she didn't deserve it. It's that she didn't chase it. Isabella died 4 weeks after Edward's rejection, with Edward following a mere 2 days after. They faded away like their love.

Both to stubborn, to hurt, and to sure that it was best for the other one to talk about what happened. Instead they lay, they lay on their death beds, waiting for the inevitable to come, to be taken away from the pain that clouded their every thought.

They were mourned by the ones they loved, but slowly life when on. They lay in their graves, oblivious to the world around them. Just 2 mere children, caught up in one big bad world. Love to strong for them to understand.

So there they lay, up on the clouds, watching life pass them by, they found love, they found happiness, just not on earth.

**The end.**

_Sorry if that's not how you wanted it to end, we couldn't find a way to make this story get back on track, I hope you enjoyed it though, this was mine (Bree's) first ever fanfiction, both Bella and myself would like to thank you all so much. And this sadly is the last fanficition chapter bella will ever write, that's right folks, Bella is saying goodbye to the world of fanfic. Her profile will stay open though, for y'all to read her work._

_Love_

_Bree _

_&_

_Bella._


	23. RIP

Yesterday, the world lost an amazing person.

Isabella, or bell as she prefered to be called, passed away but a few hours ago.

she was a true darling, a selfless person. who gave up her friends and life as she knew it, so her mom could live the life she gave up when she had her.

Bells didnt write much on fan-fiction, and what she did write wasnt that widly knowen.

but what she wrote out-side of the ff site, that was amazing.

i was blessed enough to see some of her writings.

it made me believe in love, it brought pack beliefes that i gave up when i was 11.

her stories were so raw, so real. so honest.

she beared everything in her work.

she opened her self up in ways, that you dont see much of any-more.

Bells coped a lot of shit, mostly for her name. but she never complained, never got even slighty pissed off at the people who either laughed at her or didnt believe that she was called isabella swan.

but she didnt care, she would always laugh about it, she was so happy. so full of life, such a genuine person.

you dont see alot of that anymore.

bells was like me in alot of ways, she was my better half i was a writer, a brunette, she couldnt spell, she was strong minded about many of the same things i was,

and she loved short stack.

which to her, made us sole-mates.

one of the last things she said to me was about love, this is a subject that i gave up my beliefe in when i was 11.

and this is a message i tried to convince to many of my friends. i have given up on my true love, hell i have dated enough guys to no my soul mate isnt out there.

i wasnt made to have a true love, i was made to convince people that THEY have a true love, that they have a happily ever after.

this is what she told me 2 days ago.

no matter how broken your heart is, there is that one person out there, with the right glue to seal up all the cracks,

and the key to lock it up so it will never break again.

he is out there, lost, just like you. but you will find each-other.

and when you do, he will be yours forever.

there will be no more doubt, no more second guessing.

because love means is no doubts.

R.I.P my tinkerBELLE.


End file.
